Terebirths
~ [] Terebirths []~ Terebirths are species of both the old religion and the new religion. They are in short; the epitome of an object's legend. That said they are a physical manifestation that represents something. For example, a sword. There are many famous swords within Xanth, all blades that are noteworthy of existence. Even so, a Terebirth “is” that blade. Or in better words, the will of it. Terebirths are special as they can transform part of their body or all, to the corresponding item. And the more powerful Terebirths are able to take related objects and items distorting them and warping them. Almost all Terebirths can possess any type of item that is relative to their corresponding one. (For example; A Terebirth of Excalibur will be able to posses all kind of swords that are not related to any other Terebirth, but they’ll not be able to possess a spear type weapon.) The most common types of Terebirths are sword types. Although there is in general a mass population of weapon types terebirths. Occasionally there are Terebirths of ships or airplanes. Even rarer are Terebirths of small objects such as rings or hats. Not all Terebirths correlating item has to be magical, but it must have some significance. A Terebirth can come into view from just a name if anything. Terebirths can both come into existence both naturally or unnaturally. That said there are two types of Terebirths: > Artifact Terebirths Artifact Terebirths are born naturally. Their connection to their own item can even expand past the world. Just because they were born does not mean that their corresponding item would be close by. Sometimes it’s even as far as existing in another dimension. Even so Artifact Terebirths do not usually care where their ‘Soul item’ is. Although they will know quite well where and how far it is. When confronted by their ‘Soul” item they might feel a strong urge to protect the wielder of that item. > Named Terebirths Named Terebirth slowly come into existence usually after the “holder” of the object obtains it. Usually after someone affectionately tends to the item Terebirths come into existence. Similarly someone were to pick up a broken pot and keep it beside themselves, tending to it and fixing it up a Terebirth of that pot would come into existance. Named Terebirths are usually very weak at first, many people would not be able to see them in their starting phases. But when their power grows they eventually become stronger and seeable to the eye. Tere births usually take upon the name given upon “that” object. Although on rare occasions they don’t have names. It is generally widely known that Terebirths although their vast difference both have the same relationship to their “Soul” item. Although that is where their similarities lie. Artifact Terebirths are more common, and usually can easily control any relating item to their will at times. Yet they are in certain situation vastly inferior to named Terebirths. Those who are named have weak relation to any corresponding item. It wouldn’t be an understatement to say that they could not even control it. Yet they specialize in more general things. Many named Terebirths have been known to put up wards and protection around the houses that their “holder” resides within. Some are even known to create illusions and objects too. It is common knowledge that Artifact Terebirths have the lifespan of a human whilst Named Terebirths have those of a restless ghost. Whether this is a curse or blessing to have a shorter or longer lifespan depends on the viewer. In a general term Terebirths are not exactly killed when their “soul” becomes destroyed. Although this is the very case for most named Terebirths. Yet, willfully strong Named Terebirths and any kind of Artifact Terebirth will be able to bear through the breaking of their “Soul” item through various circumstances. Although it would grant an immediate death if the Terebirth is too attached emotionally with the object. At most times it would just result in the soul becomeing fractured or broken before reforming itself. Yet if a Terebirths Soul item is broken with no other weapon like it in in the vast multitude of universes it would prove to be a very traumatic experience for them. In general it is very hard to tell a Terebirth apart from any other species. Terebiths can take on the form of humans, or wolves, any soort of creature. They always take upon a similar form to thier parents. Also, terebirths are not determined genetically, but rather in a certain order. Most artifact Terebirths have no idea why they are what they are and the reason thier “soul” item is linked to them until later into the future. Category:Species native to Xanth